Aglaia (Earth-199999)
History Early Life Aglaia was born in Corinth, Greece on the year 82 AD to a Christian woman. When Aglaia was seven years old, her village was attacked by an army of Roman soldiers, who were ordered by Emperor Domitian to slaughter the Christians. Trying to protect her daughter, Aglaia's mother, unfortunately, fell victim in this genocide. In the end, Aglaia was among the few who survived. While weeping over her dead mother, she was greeted by a man named Zakum, whose appearance was glowing. At first, Aglaia mistook him for an angel, but Zakum revealed himself to be her father & that he hailed from the planet Kolob. This eventually resulted in Zakum actually taking Aglaia to Kolob, where she stayed with the residents for a while. First Return to Earth After staying on Kolob for almost two days, Aglaia wished to return to Earth. Zakum accepted his daughter's request, yet warned her that things on Earth would be different than she knew before. When Aglaia did return to Earth, she found herself in the valley of Kirtland, Ohio, in the year 1834. It was there that she was found by Parley P. Pratt, a member of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, who took her in into his house with his first wife Thankful. On her first visit to the Church, Parley introduced Aglaia to Joseph Smith Jr., the founder & leader. As she learned the teachings in the Church, Aglaia was under the impression that the Church was somehow similar to her original church. One day at a Church meeting, Joseph Smith spoke of a revelation he received regarding the Book of Abraham. When he mentioned Kolob, Aglaia abruptly said that her father was from Kolob & that she stayed there, much to the surprise of the whole congregation. Later that day, Joseph had a private conversation with the Aglaia in regards to her claims. It was at that moment when Aglaia told Joseph about her childhood. To her amazement, Joseph seemingly believed her, & he revealed that the Church was the same church Aglaia was born in, the same church that was lost for centuries & was restored in the latter-days. And so it was, in 1835, that Aglaia was baptized into the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. A few years have gone by, & Aglaia grew to become a beautiful young woman. During those three years, she & many other Mormons settled in Independence, Missouri. One fateful day, the village was attacked by a violent mob who were trying to drive the Mormons out of Missouri. Horrified by the atrocity she has witnessed, Aglaia wished to flee from her troubles. Her wish was mysteriously granted, & she was whisked back to Kolob, where she tearfully embraced her father after being separated from him for three years. However, the reunion was only short-lived when Zakum told Aglaia that she needed to return to Earth, saying that the planet is need of saviors like her. Aglaia was reluctant to go back, having to go through such a traumatic ordeal, but Zakum told her that his power will be within her, & she would be a different person than she was before. Second Return to Earth Aglaia obeyed her father & return to planet Earth. Although she had been only on Kolob for what seemed like a few hours, Aglaia found herself in modern-day Salt Lake City, Utah, where the Church has managed to prosper. Not sure where to turn to, a confused Aglaia wandered around the city. Aglaia's powers came into existence one night when she was ambushed by a gang of thugs. When they attempted to take advantage of her, Aglaia (unintentionally) released an energy blast that knocked out one of the thugs. One of them then grabbed Aglaia, only to get pummeled by her with her superhuman strength. She then produced a force field when a thug tried to hit her with a pipe. Eventually, Aglaia somehow managed to knock them all unconscious. Personality Powers & Abilities Powers *'Teleportation': When Aglaia was young, she traveled between Kolob & Earth through her father. When Zakum gave her his powers, Aglaia is now able to teleport anywhere--herself or with her teammates--by her own free will. *'Superhuman Strength': *'Force Field': Aglaia is able to create a force field made of some sort of cosmic energy, which she uses to protect herself &/or her teammates. *'Energy Blasts': In battle, Aglaia can create energy blasts made from the same cosmic energy in her force fields. *'Telepathy': Aglaia is able to read the minds of individual persons simply by touching them. Notes Category:Characters Category:Earth-199999 Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Americans Category:Greeks Category:Called (Earth-199999) Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Normal Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Force Fields Category:Energy Blasts